I'm No Superman
by dandylionnn
Summary: Naruto isn't Superman, but he hopes that Sakura can accept him either way; narusaku; one sided; oneshot; au


7.29.10

_I'm No Superman_

**Summary:** Naruto isn't Superman, but he hopes that Sakura can accept him either way; narusaku; one sided; oneshot; au

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own the Superman (and the blonde but lovable idiot didn't write it either).

**a/n :: **Hey, welcome to my oneshot, I'm No Superman! Thanks for clicking on the link! When I was writing this oneshot, I was watching Burn Notice and listening to this song at the same time. It helped, haha.

Well, anyways, I'm going to keep this nice, short, and sweet. If you like what I do and sasuhina, you should check out my other two stories, Dull and Stand.

This is my first narusaku, but I hope I meet your expectations :]. When you're done reading, mind being a babe and dropping a review? It'd be much appreciated.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy.

* * *

I'm No Superman

a oneshot

:: the queen christine ::

Naruto frowned.

No, no, no!

That sounded so stupid!

Taking his pencil from where his ear held it up, he scratched out the dumb line he had written down, rereading the words before it. Putting the guitar down next to him, he spun the pencil around a couple of times in his fingers, frustrated. Surely, there were enough words in the English dictionary to describe the feelings he felt each and every day! He flipped a couple of pages in said book, scowling when he couldn't find what he was looking for. Turning to the thesaurus beside him, he tried that, but to no avail.

_Guess I'm on my own for this one_, he thought to himself, closing the books and setting them aside.

Picking the guitar back up, Naruto strummed the chords and took in a light breath.

"There are no words

"To paint a picture of you, girl.

"Your eyes, those curves,

"It's like you're from some other world.

"You walk my way,

"Oh, God, it's so frustrating."

The blonde continued to play the chords, humming along under his breath as hundreds and hundreds of possible words and possible lines flew through his mind at a rapid rate.

But, so far… Nothing. None of it fit. None of it could really capture what he wanted to say, and he wasn't the type of person to just settle for anything.

No, it had to be perfect.

It had to be exact, and he wasn't going to stop until absolute flawlessness was in his hands.

But, geez, why was it so hard to grasp?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he returned the instrument to its original position and stared up at the ceiling with its many lights. Afterward, he looked to his right; the whole wall had been transformed into a window, giving him a view of the beautiful city from the highest point he could possibly achieve. The night sky was perfect; no clouds to obscure the view of the stars, but no moon either, which was just as fine.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Standing up, he headed for the door and opened it, surprised – and pleased – to see who was on the other side.

A warm smile made its way onto his face.

"Sakura," he breathed.

"Hey, Naruto," she said with a wave.

Naruto cleared his throat and stepped aside, making way for her to enter his rather – not so humble – abode. "W-what brings you here?" He cleared his throat again and tried to calm down, grabbing himself a glass of water and gulping it down quickly.

Damn. Why was it that he always seemed to make a fool of himself whenever she was around?

"Oh, no real reason," Sakura replied, looking around with a secret grin.

"You want something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine." She peered over the glass table where he had been working, tilting her head curiously. Picking up the sheet of paper, she read the words to herself with impressed eyes; as he took a seat on the couch across from her, he set the glass down somewhere it wouldn't ruin his work and watched as she turned to him with amazement.

God, she was beautiful.

"Did you write this?" she asked, looking over the lyrics again.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah," he admitted. "It's…not that good, I know."

"What are you talking about?" She stared at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Naruto, this is…just… Oh, my god, I never even knew you had it in you! I mean, I know you write songs but I had always thought it was only stupid things about ramen."

_So much for the support._

"Will you sing it for me?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Honestly, he didn't want to. The song was incomplete and he still needed to tweak the notes and add a little jazz, but…how could he resist those eyes? That face?

"Yeah, okay," he nodded, beaming back at her.

Picking up the guitar, he placed his fingers in the necessary sites and calmed his speedy heart rate. It wasn't the first time he had sang it; Naruto had shown his roommate, Sasuke, several times before, trying to get some creative feedback, but, it was the first time he had sung for Sakura. He had never showed her any of his work, and this particular song…

This particular song was special.

"But it's not done," he warned.

She laughed – an action that sent shivers down his spine.

"That's okay," Sakura said reassuringly. "I don't mind."

_Alright, Naruto, don't screw this up._

"There are no words to paint a picture of you, girl.

"Your eyes, those curves; it's like you're from some other world.

"You walk my way; oh, God, it's so frustrating.

"So, why do I disappear when you come near,

"It makes me feel so small.

"Why do I blow my lines most every time,

"Like I got no chance at all.

"If I could be your superman

"I'd fly you to the stars and back again.

"'Cause every time you touch my hand,

"You feel my powers running through your veins.

"But I can only write this song

"And tell you that I'm not that strong,

"'Cause I'm no superman.

"I hope you like me as I am."

A few more notes and then he stopped.

With a look of embarrassment, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "And, uh, yeah, that's…that's all I've got."

Sakura clapped her hands together and he felt his heart skip a couple of beats.

"That was so good! You're a really good singer and guitarist!"

"You really think so?" he blinked, not able to stop the smile from forming and the excited way he seemed to lean forward toward her.

"Yeah, I do," she answered. "It sounded like you were writing for someone, though. Who's the song about?"

Should he tell her?

Tell her how he felt?

Tell her that, even though he couldn't take her to the stars, even though he couldn't buy her everything she wanted, even though he was stupid and dumb and reckless, that he loved her? That all he wanted for her was to be happy and that he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe?

Should he tell her that there was no one else in the world who could love her as much as he did?

Normally, he wouldn't, but the way her green eyes seemed to sparkle with astonishment, seeming to look at him in a new light – it gave him the encouragement he needed.

"Actually, Sakura," he started, and she tilted her head, waiting for the reply.

_It's now or never._

"Sakura, I wrote this song for – "

Her phone rang.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto, hold that thought." Sakura unzipped her purse and pulled out her expensive phone, checking the text message she just received, mumbling the words under her breath. Abruptly, when she finished, she broke out into a thrilled grin.

"Ino says Sasuke's at The Fourth's Bar," she exclaimed. "You know, he's been avoiding everyone all day just because it's his birthday! I mean, who does that, seriously?" She rolled her eyes with a girlish giggle and then furrowed her brows at his lack of a response a moment later.

He shook his head out of his stupor.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, he's a real bastard." Naruto managed a shaky laugh.

For a moment there, he had forgotten about his best friend and how she seemed to be so caught up with him.

He had forgotten how Sakura was completely wrapped around that guy's piny finger when he didn't even care about her, not the way that Naruto cared.

A little song and a pretty voice wouldn't suddenly switch Sakura's attention from Sasuke to Naruto; he should've known that, but in the moment that she had complimented him and spoken to him without ever mentioning his best friend, he thought he had a chance. He thought she had finally noticed him.

His stomach seemed to lurch.

Guess he had thought wrong.

"I've gotta go," Sakura said, zipping up her purse and slipping on her heels.

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and led her to the door, putting on a fake smile since he was such a pro at doing that when, suddenly, she whipped around as though remembering something.

"Oh, right! Who was that song for?" she inquired.

Blue orbs bore into green ones.

Who else could it be for?

What other girl on the planet was as beautiful as her, as amazing and mesmerizing?

There was no other person in the entire universe that he would want to spend a whole day with other than Sakura, no other person that he'd willingly and happily lay down his life. No other person that he would just step aside and allow her to chase after his best friend without even telling her about his own feelings.

He smiled. "No one, Sakura."

She gave him a confused look, but then pushed it aside. "Oh, okay then. I'll talk to you later, alright?" Sakura gave him a playful punch and then headed down the hall, her heels clicking against the floor in an almost cruel mocking way.

"Bye," he nodded, and then closed and locked the door behind her.

Since when did he become such a weenie?

God...

Naruto headed back to the chair and stared at the lyrics.

Maybe next time he'd tell her.

Just maybe.

* * *

**a/n :: **Well, there we go! My first narusaku oneshot. I hope you guys liked it.

Be a dear and drop a review for me? :] It'd be much appreciated.

Thanks for reading, loves!

Signing off,


End file.
